It's Good to Be Home
by MANTICORner
Summary: Harry returns home to his husband and kids from being away on an Auror mission. Pointless fluff and a happy family! Oneshot. Rated T for snogging and tired!Harry and Draco trying to do more than just that. Implied Mpreg. Est. HP/DM.


** As I've become victim to writer's block on my other story (ARiA), I haven't been updating. So here's a little oneshot full of domestic fluff to make up for it.**

******Special thanks to the lovely Jessie-erin who beta-ed this story. **

**As we are all aware, Harry Potter belongs to J****.K.**** Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and Warner**** Bros.**

* * *

Harry Potter let the postcard that was his Portkey flutter to the ground. He pulled out a piece of wrinkled parchment. On it, were scribbles depicting his much anticipated homecoming and over it, poorly written, misspelled words read: "We miss you!" He smiled, tucking the memento back into his pocket and Apparated home.

"Goodnight, my darling..." Draco Malfoy whispered, kissing his son's forehead, then moving to the next room over to repeat the same bedtime ritual to his daughter. After much effort and negotiation from both parties, the tired parent finally got his children soundly to sleep. Draco picked up small garments haphazardly flung about the room during an earlier exchange for pajamas and headed downstairs.

"I'M HOME!" a familiar voice bellowed, followed by a slamming door.

Draco quickened his pace down the stairs and was greeted with a sight that made his heart warm and muscles threaten to contort into a grin. Despite his considerable lightness in spirit he snapped, "Be quiet, will you, Potter. I just got the kids to sleep. You'll wake them."

Harry just smiled and attempted to make way towards the scowling blonde but promptly tripped over a pair of tiny shoes instead. This initiated another racket from the Auror, beginning with a clutter, followed by a THWACK and ending with "OUCH THESE SHO-"

"Watch out for the_ shoes_, Harry." Draco derided. "Oh... Scor and Lily will wake up. Now you've done it." He voiced the realization. He helped his befallen husband up and the couple heard the much dreaded thump of tiny feet rushing downstairs, somehow sounding more like stampeding Hippogriffs.

"DADDY IS BACK! DADDY IS BACK!" Munchkin-like voices exclaimed. Two blond heads zoomed past Draco and to the newly returned man. Harry looked down and saw eyes of grey belonging to his son, Scorpius and then the green of Lily's.

"Did you get our owl?" Scorpius asked excitedly. Scorpius Malfoy-Potter's looks favored towards Draco. The same grey eyes, pale skin and white-blonde hair (though unruly). However the seven year old lacked the pointed Malfoy nose and chin in exchange for slightly softer aspects reflecting Harry. Whereas Lily Malfoy-Potter shared her brother's Malfoy signature hair but had striking green eyes and was slightly tanner. Only five years old, she had the sharp, prominent features the other child didn't.

"I did and my trip was so much better thanks to you two." Harry grinned, pulling out the previously mentioned parchment as evidence.

"Tell us about the bad guy! You caught him right?" Scorpius interrogated curiously.

"I missed you, daddy. Oh! Papa _cried_ when you were gone." Lily added, irrelevant to her brother's interjections.

Harry crouched down allowing her to perch on his knee. "Well I might've cried a little too, Lil," he said, turning to smirk at Draco.

Draco took no part in the warm reunion, still angered that his efforts in putting the children to bed went to waste. "Now, you've seen Daddy and that's all very nice but the two of you need to go to bed! We can all hear about his mission tomorrow at breakfast. Back to bed, then. Go on."

"Listen to your father." Harry directed earning an assortment of scowls and pouts from Scorpius and Lily. They reluctantly mumbled their goodnights and retreated to bed. The raven haired Auror pulled his husband into a warm embrace and planted wet kisses all over his face. "Miss me?" he asked into Draco's neck.

"Hardly." The blonde scoffed but wrapped his arms around Harry.

"So... you cried, hm?" The Boy-Who-Lived accosted, pulling away to look at his husband.

"N-no. Of course not, don't flatter yourself." Draco retorted, wiping the traces of Harry's kisses from his face. He had cried before (that Harry knew of) when Harry left for his first mission since the start of their relationship. It was only a week but being a new couple and therefore having difficulty staying away from each other for even a minute, Draco cried before, during and after Harry's departure and return. That was years ago but is still something the Auror's husband continues to be teased of.

"You did." Harry said assertively. "I did too..."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Think what you will, Potty. But I assure you that I didn- umph!"His counter was interrupted by Harry leaning in to claim a fortnight's delayed kiss.

"I love you." Harry murmured against Draco's lips.

"Mmm, and I you." Harry slid his tongue to Draco's lips which opened instinctively, allowing entrance. He moaned into his husband's now open mouth and snaked his arms through Draco's arms, around his waist, bringing his hands to defined shoulder blades. The former death eater shuffled deeper into the other man's embrace and ran his long fingers through his dark, unruly hair. A loud growl erupting from Harry's stomach caused the couple to break apart and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hungry then?" Draco asked. Harry nodded in affirmation and followed his husband into the kitchen. Upon arriving, he perched on the counter as Draco reached into the refrigerator to retrieve remains of dinner to reheat.

Draco watched as the raven-haired man sitting across hungrily stabbed his fork into a steaming bowl of pasta and shoved it into his mouth. He had missed his hero of a husband. Waking up, he'd frown at Harry's empty side of the bed. Climbing into a cold bed at night, highlighted the absence of Harry's warm body beside his. Week long missions had become regular occurrences but this recent had been a fortnight. Much too long for Draco's liking- and the children's.

The two shared a comfortable silence as Harry ate. Mostly due to hunger and exhaustion but there was always later for words.

Now sated, Harry took a final gulp of pumpkin juice and took his glass, platter and utensils to the kitchen and proceeded to wash them. Draco followed in and silently pushed Harry aside to do it himself leaving his husband to do the drying. Upon finishing the chores, Harry sought to continue the kiss that had been rudely interrupted by his stomach when he realized something he had forgotten and dashed out the kitchen. Momentarily confused, Draco shrugged and padded out to the sitting room.

When the Auror found his Draco curled up on the sofa, flipping through a muggle magazine and looking especially cuddly, he couldn't help the rising desire to climb on top, rip the magazine out of his hands and snog the blonde to death. Pushing it aside, he sat next to his once arch-nemesis and proudly presented (more like shoved in place of the reading material) a box of chocolate truffles from his most recent voyage.

Draco gasped and quickly grabbed the box from Harry and opened it, pulling the silky ribbons loose and dramatically pulled the lid off. He moaned with delight after popping a truffle in his mouth and fed one to the man next to him who reacted alike.

"You know, I'm starting to suspect that you're happier to see this" beckoning to the box, "than me." Harry quipped, licking his fingers.

Draco watched intently and brought Harry's fingers to his own mouth and sucked, eliciting a moan from the other. "Mmm, you're suspicions are correct... and you need to be sent to France more often." he teased around the finger.

Harry moaned at the sight of the man he had missed most, getting a preview of what he hoped was yet to come*. He watched his chocolate covered fingers slip into Draco's mouth and withdraw clean. Eager for more, he shoved the magazine off his spouse's lap and took its place. Crashing his lips with Draco's, he felt a tongue dart out to touch his lips, asking for permission. Harry opened his mouth allowing his own tongue to meet Draco's. The kiss tasted of chocolate and Draco. There was nothing else he'd rather be doing than kissing him. Oh, it was worth the wait.

Draco gave his all in the kiss. Two weeks was enough. He missed Harry dearly. Needed him. Ached for him. All that build up was finally in the process of release. Their tongues danced, in a fight for dominance, a fight which usually determined how the rest of the night was going to go. Draco submitted for he'd gladly comply with anything- not that Harry wouldn't either.

Gasping for air, he whispered, "Let's go upstairs, 'Ry" and thrust his hips up to Harry's to emphasize his point. Harry nodded quickly and scrambled off Draco. Helping his husband up, he peered into the silver eyes that he knew and loved so much. He smiled, and tempted to lean in for another kiss but Draco turned to make their way to their bedroom, pulling on his hand.

Slowly ascending the creaking stairs in an effort not to wake the sleeping products of previous nights much like these, they stopped every other step to steal a kiss or touch. Upon making it upstairs, the two shared a victory kiss and began yet another journey down the hall, to their room- the aimed destination.

"Daddy? Papa?" Lily was standing outside her room, rubbing her eyes.

The summoned abruptly halted their movements. "Yes, Lil?" Harry asked exasperated.

"I'm thirsty and I hadn't get tucked in!" She sighed.

"It's '_haven't' _and I'll get water and be back to tuck you in, okay?"

Draco gave his husband a grateful look. "I'll wait for you" he whispered seductively and continued to their bedroom by himself.

"My unicorn cup! Thank you, daddy!" Lily exclaimed upon seeing her father enter her room. Harry smiled and adjusted the pink straw, handing the cup to his daughter.

"Don't drink too fast or your tummy will hurt."

The five year old nodded and took a sip. "Can we read a story? Just one... please?" She petitioned.

Harry couldn't resist the pleading wide green eyes that matched his own. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, go pick one." He beckoned towards the girl's collection of Muggle picture books. She came back with a book illustrated with a caterpillar on its cover. Harry took it and began. "_The Very Hungry Caterpillar.._."

"Wait! I wanna read a different one..." Lily looked around and picked up a tattered copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Ba__rd_. "Aunt Mione let me borrow it." She explained, seeing Harry's curious look.

Harry resumed his duty as reader. "_The Fountain of Fair Fortune.._."

Another story, many questions ("Teddy said his girlfriend has a hairy heart... does that mean_ she_ put her's in a casket too?") and even more yawns later, Lily's eyes slowly shut and her breathing had become steady and even. Harry selected a plush dragon from the sleeping girl's heap of toys and tucked it under her arm before tiptoeing out to his waiting Draco.

The abiding blonde was sprawled out on the bed, snoring. When Harry walked in, he realized the chances of continuing what was promised were very slim. Being with Draco, getting to sleep in their bed with him, to just cuddle was enough. "I love you, Draco. Sweet dreams, love" He cooed into the sleeping man's ear.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes to reveal silvery irises. "Hm? Oh sorry 'ry... fell asleep..." He peeped sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Harry replied apologetically while climbing into bed.

"It's fine..." he yawned, "shall we..." another yawn, "get back to?" He cocked his head* towards his husband's groin.

Harry chuckled softly. "It's alright love. Let's go to sleep. We still have tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and after..."

"Shh. I get it." Draco laughed, settling his head on Harry's chest. "I love you. It's good to have you home..."

Harry grasped his better half's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm and then knuckles. "It's good to be home."

* * *

***No pun intended... or were they...**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**I know, in the first sentence Harry littered! *gasp*Also, his portkey was a p****ostcard which is kind of lame but whatever, I have no excuse for that. **

**Please review. Good, bad, nice, mean, trolls, it's all fine here.**


End file.
